


Lull

by hjea



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Distractions, F/M, Grief, Walking in the Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately post-2x07. Marian and the forest and Robin. Always him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11/18/07.

Marian had long since suspected it, but now it was confirmed: Robin Hood’s life in Sherwood Forest was decidedly not as romantic as he made it out to be.    
  
Between the schemes, and the adventures, and giving to the poor, there was a lot of sitting around and waiting, doing nothing except swatting at insects as thoughts not as easily squashed buzzed around her head.    
  
Marian stared into the camp’s fire and wondered what she would have been doing in the castle during these lulls. Wandering the corridors probably, she thought, as she idly poked an ember with a stick. Listening at doors, trying to gather any loose bit of information for Robin to use. Locking herself in her room, under the pretense of needlework, as she relentlessly practised her swordplay and fighting over and over and over again. Visiting her father…   
  
Marian threw her stick into the fire and, springing to her feet, tried to push down the great sob that suddenly seemed determined to well its way up into her throat. This was why she hated moments like this, why she needed to keep busy, to keep moving, so she wouldn’t have to  _think_ .    
  
Robin looked up from his work, the pile of broken arrows he was trying his best to salvage forgotten, as his sad eyes fell on hers. With that cautious look on his face, he slowly walked towards her and held out his hand.    
  
“Would you like to go for a walk?” He asked, voice low, as the others tactfully turned away and tried their best to melt into the walls.   
  
Marian didn’t think she could stand sitting there a moment longer, so she nodded and took his hand.    
  
They walked silently, hand in hand, leaves crunching below and the green light slanting through the trees’ branches to meet them.  _Because green doesn’t suit me_ . Had that only been three days ago? Just then it felt like a lifetime. The sobbing feeling returned, stronger this time, and Marian stopped shortly and moaned, eyes shut, willing it just to go away.    
  
“ _Marian_ .” He was there in front of her, gentle voice, hands cupping her face, pushing her hair aside to place a chaste kiss against her forehead. When had he become that man? Even during their betrothal, before he had left, it was all wicked smiles and glances, quick quips and quicker lips that burned and confused her. When had this caring, cautious man taken his place? It must have happened without her noticing.    
  
“Marian, it’s good to cry, I understand—“    
  
“No.” She grabbed his thumb as it gently brushed past her cheek and stared fiercely up at him. “I do not  _want_  to cry.”    
  
He seemed taken aback, but nodded and waited for her to go on.    
  
“I want…” She shook her head. “Robin, what did you do in times like this? When you had no grand adventure waiting for you?”    
  
“Do?” He shrugged, but smiled that smile, and her heart thumped in relief. “Well, I’d go and visit you mostly.”    
  
That was true. Those few moments where he would suddenly appear in the corridors she walked, with no message for her to give or take. Her eyes fluttered at the memory. Brief kisses exchanged in dark corners or in the stables, her heart pounding at the danger of being caught, both of them aching at the fact that there was never any time. She looked around the forest, struck but how awfully silent everything was.  _Well_ , she thought, they had nothing but time now.    
  
Marian pulled him down as she sank to her knees and, ignoring the damp of the leaves, pressed herself to him and tried to lose herself in touching him.    
  
“Marian, I…” He pulled away and looked straight at her and even though she couldn’t say it yet, the knowledge that she loved him, just him, more than anything else in the world now, overtook any of those feelings of anger and despair.    
  
“Robin,  _please_ .”   
  
He nodded and gripped her closer and his lips felt delightfully like thoughtlessness against her own.


End file.
